In the prior art, poles are generally leveled by installing four bolts in a concrete base spaced from each other as are the mounting holes in the base of the pole. Nuts with washers over them are then installed on each of the bolts. The nuts on pairs of bolts are then successively vertically adjusted so they are level with each other with a Torpedo level which is placed between two nuts. This type of leveling operation is repeated with different pairs of nuts until all are indicated to be in a level state. The base of the pole is then mounted on the bolts and additional leveling is done. This is a rather tedious and time consuming operation and is readily subject to errors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,237 issued on Conklin discloses bolts that are designed to make the pole “break-a-way”. This is very important, because there is nothing in Conklin that would lead one of ordinary skill in the art to consider a non-break-a-way pole and leveling a pole that is not designed to break away. In the Conklin reference, the bolts that are originally installed in the foundation base do not fit through the apertures in the light pole base. In Conklin, the bolts that are originally installed in the foundation base are coupled to a “break-a-way” coupling providing a gap between the foundation base bolts and the pole base coupling, so that when a car hits the pole—the pole breaks off and falls away from the car. The foundation bolts do not fit through the apertures in the vertical structure base.
Therefore, there is a need for a level system that is simple to use, removable and able to level a pole on a support base.